housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
The Great Water Balloon War
' ''The Great Water Balloon War''' is the 43rd arc in ''Housepets!. Characters *Zach *Grape *Max *Tiger *Mr. Bigglesworth *Ralph *Kevin *What chicken *Rex *Yeltsin *Bino *Rockstar Hawk *Joey *Boris *Marvin *Fido *Spo *Fiddler and Keys *Peanut *Keene Milton *Raccoons Plot On June 20th around noon, Zach gets up after working on his novel all night and goes outside, whereupon he is immediately hit in the face with a water balloon. Before he can retreat inside, Grape and Max, both painted in camouflage, pull him into the bushes. They demand to know what side he's on in the water balloon war; the cats or dogs. Zach claims he's on neither side, as he's a rabbit, but Max states species doesn't matter, since Tiger is on their side. Tiger defends himself by saying that he is there strictly to get vengeance against Bino. Zach asks how the war started, but Max doesn't know. At that moment, the K-9 Unit ambushes the cat's base, and the cats retaliate by dropping a massive balloon on Ralph and Kevin. As the cats storm the dogs, Zach is then captured by Rex and 'brutally' interrogated by having his foot ticked with a feather. When he refuses to talk, he is hung upside down alongside Bino, who doesn't know what's going on since he woke up late as well. An hour later, Rex and Yeltsin take Zach to see their 'commander.' Zach thinks its Fido, but it turns out to be one of Miles' cubs, 'Space Laser', who changed his name to 'Rockstar Hawk.' Rockstar Hawk tells Zach he wants Zach to be a triple agent for him, since he already has a double agent out in the field. Zach asks if its Tiger, but Rockstar says its way more subtle than that, and it turns out it's Joey, back in his cat costume again. Frustrated, Zach asks what the war is about. Rockstar explains that at 0700 hours, the cats attacked the Good Ol' Dog's Clubhouse and flooded it out. They organized a defense force to claim another major source of water, the Biggleworth's pool, but after the counterattack they lost ground. When Zach asks if it was really that important, Rockstar says he hasn't been able to go swimming yet and the Milton's keep filling their pool with chocolate mousse. Zach is suspicious of Rockstar's explanation, so he goes to find the double agent, intending to find out things for himself. Meanwhile Grape is arguing with Max over Joey being a plant. Max assures Grape that even if Joey snitched that the dogs won't be able to match them in water power, whereupon the K-9 Unit shows up carrying massive water guns. As the cats are soaked (in a scene reminiscent from Return of the King), Zach goes to Grape and apologizes for not telling her about Joey. In a shocking twist, Grape reveals that she's the double agent before she is sprayed with a large blast of water. Saying her "dying" words, Grape reveals that she and Peanut had a truce, Peanut had been investigating a conspiracy in the background of the war. But Peanut got too close and disappeared, so Grape became a double agent to find Peanut's notes. She gives Zach the address and 'dies,' before immediately getting up and offering to come with. Zach and Grape make their way down to a small strip mall and bust into an office, where the true proprietor of the clubhouse flooding waits, sitting with his back to them in an office chair. Before Grape and Zach make their demands, the shadowy figure tells them he still has their "precious puppy", and he's having...a good time. Cut to Peanut playing video games. The figure turns around to reveal his true identity...Keene Milton. He reveals he started the war so that he could beta test his new line of water guns, and have them on sale before the summer ends. Keene claims there's nothing they can do to stop the war, not even if they had all the water in the neighborhood. Immediately afterwards, lightning strikes, and it starts to downpour. Keene gives up and presses a big red button, telling Zach he has two minutes before the place goes up. Zach runs into Grape, who also found Peanut, and tells them that Keene pushed a big red button. Peanut tells them he's got them covered as he hands everyone a pair of sunglasses. The trio walk away unflinching as the mall goes up in an explooshion of water. At the end of the day, Zach is writing in his diary again, having gotten a cold from the whole thing. The dogs and cats dropped the whole conflict shortly after the rainstorm. Zach goes to sleep, but not before writing to the ferals to stop sneaking into his room and copying his diary for holy literacy. Meanwhile, a feral raccoon finishes reading the copied diary entries to his kids. Sitting on the porch, Grape tells Max she was basically a spy the whole time. Max looks at her before wrapping his arm around her, telling her that is so hot. Events *One of Miles' cubs; "Space Laser," changes his name to "Rockstar Hawk." Trivia *Joey is seen wearing his catsuit again. Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2011 Category:20+ Page Arcs